This invention relates to a ski safety bracket intended to prevent the dangerous crossing of skis during a run. Very many skiing accidents occur by one ski of a pair of skis being directed away from the direction of travel by contact with an irregularity in the ground by an object lying on the slope etc. Especially at higher travelling speeds, accidents with severe consequences frequently result therefrom.
On crowded ski slopes, there is a steep increase in the danger of other skiers becoming involved in such a fall. In view of the general import of the danger of crossing, some devices have recently become known, having as their objective the prevention of the crossing of skis during a run. It is common with all these devices, that they are arranged in the form of a bracket standing vertically, or that of a disc, located between the ski bindings and the ski slope, at about the middle of this section of the ski or somewhat closer to the slope, depending upon the length of the ski. One ski deflector, well received by the market, consists of a plastic housing of trapezium-shaped section open towards the tip of the skis and towards the bindings. This housing is attached to a base plate bonded to the ski, by set parallel to the longitudinal axis of the ski, by a retainer pin which allows removal. Should one, of a pair of skis, deviate from the direction of travel and pivot towards the second ski, it will be deflected in such an instance by the ski safety bracket; if the skier keeps the ski firmly to the slope, a crossing of the skis will not ensue.
Most of the known deflecting devices are designed as per this scheme and are good in solving their primary task, the deflection of a crossing ski. They do however constitute a potential danger of injury which must be taken seriously, since especially at higher travelling speeds they may lead to severe head injuries if, in a fall, the skier's head should impact on the deflector. Herein, it is the eyes that are primarily endangered. It is not only the fall per se, but as a consequence of the fall, skier and skis will sometimes repeatedly rotate around themselves, so that the chance of injuring the head on the deflector is repeatedly present.